


We Danced

by Mablatz_destiel76



Series: Chiley Song Fics [4]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad Paisley's We Danced</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Danced

Chase was closing up Dino Bite’s by him self, punishment for showing up late for the third time this week. He had cleaned up the kitchen and had started pushing the tables up against the walls to sweep when he saw a blonde streak out of the corner of his eyes.

            “We’re closed.” He grumbled, stacking the last chair. He tuned to see Riley, dressed in his usual green sweater, frowning while pointing at the lock.

            “C’mon Chase!” He knocked on the door. “I think I left my wallet in the back room again.” Chase laughed while he unlocked the door, going back to sweeping the store while Riley scrambled into the back room. He came back into the room frantic as Chase emptied the dustpan, humming to the music in the background. “I can’t find it.” He grumbled.

            “Its because you didn’t look hard enough, mate.” Chase smirked at the blonde.

            “Where is it Chase? This isn’t funny.” Riley stomped up to him not noticing the change in the song.

            “I’ll give it back to you, on one condition.” Chase smiled at his lucky timing.

            “What?

            “Dance with me to this one song, and I’ll give you your wallet back.” Chase held his hand out as Brad Paisley’s words floated across the room. He smiled at the blush that crept up Riley’s neck, as he placed his hand in his. Chase pulled him close, wrapping his other arm around the boys’ waist, feeling his arms settle around his neck. The two swayed back and forth across the floor, the lights dimmed down and the music low. Chase smiled when Riley put his head on his shoulder, and couldn’t help the joy in his chest when the song changed to another slow song and Riley continued to hold him tight. Chase kissed the blondes temple and started to pull away when the second song ended. “Here” He smiled, pulling the wallet from his pocket. “You left it on the counter again.” He said as Riley took it from him, giving him a look, before putting his arms back around his neck again, kissing him lightly before turning to leave the store, leaving Chase in shock, touching his lips to make sure he felt that right.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

            After that night the two boys started to go out, first small little lunch breaks, but then fancy dinners, and star lit picnics. Chase couldn’t believe how his life had turned upside down just by asking for a dance to return a wallet, but here he was, laying on a blanket with Riley curled up on his chest, looking up at the stars.

            “Do you know what tonight is?” Riley asked him, propping himself up to look into his eyes.

            “Thursday?” Chase said, unsure of why he was asking.

            “Yes, but do you know what else it is?” Riley smirked, biting back the laughs at Chase’s confused expression. “Today last year, was our first dance.” Chase stared up at his boyfriend, shocked but not surprised that he would remember the specific date. Riley got up as the music playing beside them changed to the same Brad Paisley song, holding out his left hand for Chase to get up and dance with him. Chase finally smiled back and got up on his knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

            “I knew what today was, I just wasn’t expecting you to make this night perfect.” Chase smiled before opening up the box. In side was a small black band with an emerald, the shade of Riley’s eyes, in the middle. “Will you marry me Riley?” Chase asked, only to be pulled up into a passionate kiss, and right when the words of the song lined up Riley said.

            “I’ll only marry you on one condition.” He smiled as the two started to sway once again, circling in the grass. The stars twinkling in their eyes as they lent forward, lips meeting as the song ended. “Yes.” Riley smiled as he pulled back. Chase smiled back as he slipped the ring onto his finger.


End file.
